nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendogs + Cats
Nintendogs + Cats is a Nintendogs game for the Nintendo 3DS. As the name suggests, this iteration features both different breeds of dogs and cats. It has much of the same style of gameplay as the other Nintendogs while having new features. Nintendo released the game on March 27, 2011 in North America. It includes facial recognition technology, such as a dog being able to reconize its owner. There are three different versions of the game which includes French Bulldog, Toy Poodle and Golden Retriver. New Features Breeds The game now has cats. you can't do much with them but you can play with them at home. it also has brand new breeds below each exclusive to one game. There are a total of 27 Breeds in the game, each version starts with 9 dogs, all breeds can be obtained in any version with long playtime and streetpass.There are 3 types of cats availble. Shops The Shops have been given a new look and more items. Pet Supply a.k.a. BARC The shop sells items such as food and toys for your dogs but they don't sell collars here anymore. if you get more owner points, they will sell more items and even more kinds of dog food, Discs and even Lures! Second-hand Shop a.k.a. Mr. R it is exactly the same as the Second-hand shop but with a brand new feature: you can exchange materials you find in walks for items such as the Telephone Records and much more. Kennel a.k.a. Nintendogs + Cats Kennel it is a kennel that sells cats and dogs that come in different colors. Accessories a.k.a. Coletta it is a brand new shop that sells hats, collars, glasses, and even bows for you dog or cat. Interior Decorator a.k.a. Modo home it is exactly the same as the shop from the last game but you can put furniture in your home now in four corners of your room. Pet Hotel a.k.a. Altesse it is same same Pet hotel as the last game but now it stores cats and only 3 up 3 dogs in care. Contest There are three types of competitions, Disc Competition, Obdience Trial (on an AR card), and Lure Coursing, which replaces the Agility Trials. Gallery Walk on Nintendogs Cats.jpg|A Beagle taking a walk on the upcoming game Nintendogs.png|This is the Japanese Box pictures for the game. Yorkshire terrier at home (2).jpg|Yorkshire terrier What does this mean (2).jpg|I think these are the shops Walking the dog (2).jpg|Shiba Inu Shop Mii shopkeeper (2).jpg|Mii shopkeeper Shiba Inu at home (2).jpg|In a house Playing with a cat (2).jpg|Cat with a toy Pets at the vet.... (2).jpg|At the vets....... I have fleas again! (2).jpg|A dog with fleas Drinking milk (2).jpg|A dog and a cat drinking milk Dog with Disc2 (2).jpg|Dog with disc Dog at home (2).jpg|Pets at home Competition Dog chasing ball (2).jpg|The competition Cat with Present (2).jpg|Cat with a gift. Cat on scratching post (2).jpg|Cat on a scratching post 2 dogs and a cat with beachball (2).jpg|The dog's play time Dog disk competiotion (2).jpg|Disc competition Dog-Walk-1-.jpg|The dogs for a walk. Dogs-and-cat-playing-together-1-.jpg|A dogs and a cat playing volleyball. Dog-Bath-1-.jpg|Washing the dog. Dog-and-cat-resting-1-.jpg|A dog sharing a bed Dog-and-Cat-1-.jpg|Dogs jumping to the screen Category:Games